


Are YOU Having Enough Orgasms?

by Jester85



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: In which Haz decides to spend a lazy day taking a women's sexuality survey and makes Tom feel inadequate.





	Are YOU Having Enough Orgasms?

Tom likes to work and he likes to work hard.  Always on time on set, always ready to go, a bright-eyed bushy-tailed bundle of earnest energy striving for his director's approval.

He also likes to play hard, whether working out, cycling around London with Harrison, shooting hoops, going clubbing, whatever.

But he has to admit, he's kind of come to love the odd lazy day like this, tucked away in his ~~their~~ house in London, sheltering from the England rain, lounging around the den in companionable silence.

A silence Haz feels compelled to interrupt with a women's sex quiz.

"Are _you_ having enough orgasms?" the taller boy asks, appropos of nothing, without glancing up from where his long, lanky body is stretched out, feline, on the couch.

" _What??_ " Tom asks in a taken aback, slightly mortified tone roughly identical to the one Peter Parker uses when Ned asks if he lays eggs. 

Haz glances up, gives him a critical frown, then jots something down in whatever he's reading.

"Where did that come from??  You of all people shouldn't need to ask how many orgasms I have...." Tom stammers, then blushes, still a little shy about these things, even when it's just him and Haz.

"Well I _would_ say yes, but I do seem to recall that tortuously long dry spell where my partner abandoned me for weeks on end," Haz mused, clicking his pen against his teeth.

"I was doing press tour, and you were in Austria," Tom protests dryly.  "I...."  He ducks his head, ears pink.  "I tried to....show you I missed you when I got back..."

"Which brings us to the next question.  Rate your partner's stamina.  One hour, one half hour, fifteen minutes..... _five minutes or less._ Well, there _was_ that one time..."

"I was exhausted!  I'd been filming 24/7!"

"....but there was also that one night which kind of just carried over into the next day with brief breaks for tea, so we'll be generous and round it to half hour...."

"Dude, what are you reading?"  Tom rolls out of the chair where he'd been comfortably nestled, fuck you very much Haz, and bends to read the magazine.  "Cosmo?  Really?"

"I'm finding it very informative," Haz said primly.  "On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your partner's attentiveness to your needs.  _Hmmmmm._ "

Tom watches Harrison chewing on his pen way too thoughtfully and giving that question way too much serious thought, and something twists nervously inside him.  Haz doesn't _really_ think he's a bad lover, does he?

"I'd usually venture somewhere around the '5' range, though there was that time when you shagged me up against the side of that hot tub in Tokyo and forgot about a reach-around."

"I was....I was planning to blow you," Tom mumbles, squirming anxiously, "Then the hotel maid came in asking if we needed more towels!"

"Excuses, excuses."

 " _Haz_ ," Tom says, a little pleadingly, and Haz deigns to look up, entirely too coy.

"Yes, Thomas?"

"You-" Tom fidgets awkwardly, "You don't really think I'm not..... _satisfying_ , do you....?"

Haz holds his straight face for a few more torturous seconds before a smirk comes creeping in.

"You _ass!_ " Tom yells, pouncing on the taller boy, snatching the Cosmo from his grasp and flinging it carelessly across the room.

"No!" Haz cries in mock horror, "I was just getting to the part about whether you stimulate my clitoris!"

"I will _stimulate your goddamned clitoris_ ," Tom growls, practically yanking Haz's shirt up over his head, leaving Haz smirking challengingly up at him but looking a little breathless at the same time.

"About fucking time," the taller boy admitted, settling his hands on Tom's hips and tugging him down onto his lap, "I've been bored as fuck trying to figure out how to get you riled up."

"How about _by existing,_ " Tom whispers, running his tongue up the side of Harrison's neck, sealing it a chaste peck to his nicely pinking ear.

"Smooth."

"Gotta keep my girl happy, especially now that I know she's rating my performance."

"Feel up to the challenge?" Haz asks smugly, helping Tom shrug his own shirt up over his head, then grinning in unabashed delight when Tom shoves him back down onto the couch, hovering over him. 

"What was that question about _stamina?_ Good was what, _one hour?_ "

Haz squirmed under Tom in anticipation, trying to play it cool and failing.  "I believe it was, Thomas."

Tom leans close down over the other boy, face a hand's breath above his own but not touching.  "Haz, you haven't seen anything yet."

 

 

 


End file.
